


Beauty and the Bee

by marbusoda



Category: Nefarious (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Male Character, because yknow! self care!, debating whether or not if i add smut, honestly this is just a really self indulgent oneshot book thing, plus this fucking fandom is so small sh it, this is like the first time i ever did these things dont hurt me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbusoda/pseuds/marbusoda
Summary: Just some gay oneshots of bee sonic and socially awkward cat





	1. Dear Fellow Traveller

**Author's Note:**

> this is like the first time i've ever written one of these bad boys and i have no clue whay im doing

 

_"Dear fellow traveller, under the moon."_

_"I saw you standing in shadows and your eyes won't move."_

The prince's fingers gracefully strum the guitar's strings as he sang. He hadn't sang in a long time, but he just felt the need to let out some bottled emotions about a certain person he had meet.

_"You put your hand out. Opened the door."_

_"You said, "Come with me, boy, I want to show you something more""_

Eris clearly remembered when he first met the hero. He was visiting Apoidea for a special meeting, and was there he saw him. The hero himself, Dash. The thing is, they didn't start a conversation right off the bat. The two often stealed glances at each other, but they never spoke.

_"You spoke my language, and touched my limbs."_

_"It wasn't difficult to pull me from myself again."_

That is, until a battle-hungry villian struck the castle, his intentions was to obviously kidnap the princess. Eris, who was not familiar with the whole kidnapping ordeal, was understandably shocked.

Dash protected him and Apoidea. A true hero he was. Eris remembered how quick and fast the hero was. It was almost like magic. When the bee thought he had defeated the the mechanical menace, he aimed one last beam at the unsuspecting hero. Eris's first instinct was to protect the hero. He engulfed Dash into a protective barrier that blocked the beam. The villian, seeing that his plan was foiled, fleed the scene. And that was when the two actually meet.

_"And in our travels, we found our roads."_

_"You held held it like a mirror, showing me the life I choose."_

After the incident, the two shared small talk with eachother. Dash was greatful about the prince saving him, and Eris just brushes it off as "The right thing to do." He was not wrong. But then again, something in him wanted him to protect the hero.

_"And now we turn to my beautiful city. "_

_"Black skies changed into blue."_

Then there was the goodbye. Eris was immediately escorted out of Insektia while Dash watched, waving goodbye to the prince. Eris in return gave him a rare smile and waved back, something he never did in a long time. Eris knew that hero was something different. But how so?

Eris found himself longing to see the hero again. It shocked him. He never knew that he could get attached to someone real quick. He wanted to figure out why is he feeling this strange feeling. But he couldn't even describe it.

_"And my love is so wise and so pretty._

_"But tonight I still dream of you.~"_

When Eris finished the verse, he stopped playing and sighed. The prince lowers his guiter, and stared out the window. Maybe someday he'll see him again.

Someday.


	2. Take a Chill Pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprising your stressed boyf with cuddles

Dash wandered throughout the long corridors in search of a certain little prince's room. He knew the castle was big, but he isn't quite used to the sheer size of it. 

Most of the the magic kingdom's inhabitants would ask "Why is this nonmagical Inesktian even allowed in the castle?" Well. It was quite obvious. Dash is Eris's boyfriend. The prince lets him hangout in his castle, and he made sure that no of the castle's inhabitants doesn't kick Dash out. The guards would give him weird looks, mostly because they knew that the hero knew no magic, and wonder why would Prince Eris fall for this bee, but Dash doesn't really pay any mind to the looks he got. 

The hero stopped when he finally noticed a little sign attached to a fancy-looking door. The sign was had many intricate designs carved into it, and in the middle of the sign reads "Eris" in a very neat cursive. It was his boyfriend's room.

Dash smiled, feeling proud for navigating himself in this labyrinth of a palace. Usually, Eris would guide him throughout the large castle, but this time, the prince wasn't even aware of his heroic lover's presence. Dash wanted to surprise Eris with hugs and kisses. That's a great way to surprise your boyfriend!

Quietly, the Insektian grabbed the metallic doorknob and carefully turns it. Dash was making as little noise as possible. He didn't want to make Eris aware he's here. Slowly, he open the door and takes a peek into his boyfriend's room. 

 The room was large, as expected, with lorage bookcases filled with books in each side of the room. The room had the most luxurious furniture had ever saw, and the whole room was lighten up by a large, fancy lamp hanging down in the middle of the ceiling and by star-shaped fairy lights that were hanging above Eris's bed and windows. The prince's room was very neat, save for a few books strewn about in various locations, so it isn't that hard to find him.

Dash scanned the room for any sign of his boyfriend, and then finally, he saw a familiar black-furred prince sitting on his desk chair turned away from Dash. He seems to be working on something. 

He wasn't wearing his usual royal garbs, but now he was wearing an oversized tshirt and some shorts. His crown floated safely in a display case located on his desk. Even though the male actually looked somwhat casual, there was a black strap on the back of his head, indicating that he was still wearing his mask.

The hero quietly sneak up to the busy prince. He was about to pounce, until he saw the state Eris was in. There were multiple stacks of paperwork on the feline's once neat desk. What were they about? Dash doesn't know. But more importantly, he saw that Eris was haunched over his desk, his fingers rubbing his temples, his ears were flattened over his head, and the tuff of fur on his head was more unkempt than usual. Eris was obviously stressed.

Almost immediately, Dash made his way to the stressed prince, and wrapped his arms around him, causing Eris to let out a squeak of surprise and turning around. "Dash? What are you... Doing here?" Eris questioned the bee, his mask contorting from a shock look to more of a confused one. "Well. I wanted to surprise you." Dash replied, resting his head on his shoulder. "Also, I think it's time for you take a break, Princey."

"...I cannot. I am very busy, Dash."

"Aw c'mon Eris! Take a chill pill and relax!"

"No."

Dash huffed, his boyfriend can be stubborn when he wants to be. Then suddenly, an idea dawned to him. 

He easily picked up the small prince, and carried him bridal style. This pretty much caught Eris off guard. "H-hey! Dash! P-put me down this instant!" The feline yelled as he flailed in Dash's arms, but Dash managed to hold him and keep him still. "Nope! It's time for a break, babe!" 

The hero carried the prince to his large bed. Eris was about to retort until his lover gently laid him down on the soft mattress, and then, Dash joined him on the bed. The bee's arms wrapped around Eris, he brought him close. If Eris wasn't wearing his mask, he would be visibly blushing, due to the sudden sign of affection Dash was giving to him. 

Eris laid there, processing the moment for a couple of seconds, and then finally, he relaxed into Dash's hold and nuzzled into the Insektian's chest. "How you doing down there?" Dash asked with a cheeky grin. "Mmm.... This is... Nice." The prince replied and purred softly. The hero chuckled quietly. "I knew you would like this." Eris only replied with a soft, " _Mrrr..."_  making Dash's heart swell over his boyfriend's cuteness.

After a while, Eris pulled his face away from the taller male's chest and he looks up at him. "...Dash?"

"Yeah?"

"C-Can I... Kiss you?"

Dash's cheeks blushed lightly and he smiled at the prince. "Of course you can. You don't have to ask." God, Eris was blessed to have this sweet bee as a boyfriend. 

"O-ok.." Eris quietly replied as he moved his mask away, only revealing his mouth. Dash tilted his head upwards to avoid poking the feline in the eye. The two leaned in, until finally, the air between them was completely gone. The lovers shared a slow and sensational kiss together, and held eachother close. It seems as though all of Eris's stress had disappeared the moment he relaxed into the kiss.

After what feels like hours, the two boyfriends pulled away for some air. Eris pulled his mask down to cover his face again, but this time, the mask had a genuine smile on it. "Thank you Dash... I really needed this." The prince admitted.

Dash chuckled softly and held the soft boy close. "Don't mention it, babe."


End file.
